Demaciado tarde
by leonardodaniel.garcia2
Summary: -papa no me puedes hacer esto-dijo kick enojado -si si que puedo y ya lo hice-dijo Harold con severidad -mama no quiero ir a la correccionar-le suplique a mi madre casi llorando eso nunca fallaba -lo siento hijo es poco tiempo si te portas bien saldrás en un año-dijo haney
1. Chapter 1

El primer día

**Era un hermoso día en Mellowbrook los pagaros cantaban el sol estaba saliendo apenas del oriente, brillaba como nunca quitando cualquier rastro de oscuridad de la hermosas ciudad.**

**Todos seguían dormidos menos nuestro acróbata que fue despertado por el gato de la vecina.**

**Este lo primero que hiso fue soltar una maldición para luego ver el despertador y soltar una nueva faltaba media hora para que sonara.**

**-al menos tengo más tiempo libre- dijo el acróbata mientras se cambiaba de ropa torpemente por el sueño que tenia.**

**Quería llamar a su amigo Gunther pero lo más probable era que siguiera dormido y si lo despertaba se iba a enojar y como no si eran las 7:30 de la mañana.**

**-creo que esta vez será solo-dijo el acróbata mientras abría la ventana de su cuarto delicadamente para no hacer mucho ruido y no despertar a nadie **

**Con la misma delicadeza bajo del segundo piso no sin antes tomar unas pastillas y un Guepardex.**

**-ojala que sea cierto-pensó kick mientras abría la lata y le daba un gran sorbo a la bebida que tanto le gustaba –ahh-dijo al sentir como le empezaba a burbujear el estomago **

**Puso la lata medio llena en el suelo y tomo la pastilla que tenía en el bolsillo eran amarillas y tenían el nombre del la pastilla en medio.**

**Este era un nuevo medicamente en el mercado era muy difícil de conseguir pero para kick no fue más difícil que soltar un billete de 200 pesos si le había costado unas cuantas mesadas pero si eran ciertos los rumores habría valido la pena.**

**Tomo las dos pastillas que tenía en la mano no si antes batir el Guepardex y dejarlo en el suelo, introdujo las dos pastillas al liquido verdoso que estaba burbujeando.**

**A los pocos segundos se alejo de la bebida y se escondió atrás de los botes de basura de metal para protegerse.**

**Los rumores contaban que si juntabas estas dos cosas harían a los pocos segundos una explosión de gran magnitud obviamente de sonido.**

**Kick ya llevaba esperando 2 minutos ya se había rendido desde el primer minuto que había pasado pero seguío esperando un minuto por si acaso.**

**Resignado salió de su escondite y camino lentamente hacia el Guepardex esperando todavía la explosión.**

**Cada vez que se acercaba más a la bebida podía ver que de esta salían burbujas aumentando por cada paso que daba, hasta que esta empezó a temblar.**

**-sopas-pensó el acróbata mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos **

**La tapa de la bebida salió disparada hacia kick golpeándolo en la panza dejándolo en el suelo por el dolor-eso va a dejar marca-pensó el acróbata en canclillas por el dolor **

**El sonido que hiso la explosión fue tal que las ventanas de su casa y de la vecina se rompieron en mil pedazos.**

**En donde debía de estar el Guepardex no quedaba nada además de pedazos de plástico acompañados con un líquido amarillento-doble sopas-dijo kick al ver que las luces de su casa se prendía y la de su vecina también mala señal **

**Trato de huir dando la vuelta corriendo en dirección a su cuarto pero choco con algo que lo dejo en suelo, trajo saliva al ver quién era.**

**-kick Buttowski estas en serios problemas-le dijo con severidad Harold **

**-hijo cuantas veces te hemos dicho esto ya nos has colmado la paciencia a nosotros y a los vecino lo siento-dijo su madre con los ojos cristalinos **

**Ho no si su madre se ponía así sería algo realmente malo, kick sentía las pulsantes miradas de sus vecinos atrás de el.**

**Abrió la boca para decir algo en su defensa pero fue interrumpido por Harold **

**-mejor vete a la escuela lo hablaremos en la tarde-le dijo con cansancio siempre era lo mismo con el **

**Kick subió a su curto por las escaleras rápidamente tomo su mochila que ya tenía preparado los libros que necesitaría ese día de la misma manera salió corriendo a la parada del autobús.**

**Estaba asustado nunca había visto a sus padres tan enojados y al mismo tiempo triste, movió de un lado a otro su cabeza tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado.**

**Tenía que concentrarse en la escuela a un que nunca lo hacía, hoy sería un gran día en la escuela, si era el día cultura de música claro para kick era un día normal y corriente.**

**Volteo a todos los lados buscando a gunther al ver que el camión se aproximaba, que raro casi siempre estaba antes que yo-tal vez se quedo dormido-pensó mientras subía al camión.**

**Era un caos el camión, los niños guitando y golpeándose entre sí otros aventándose cosas.**

**Kick dio un gran suspiro al ver el desorden que había, busco con la vista a su mejor amigo gunther pero no lo encontró, dio otro gran suspiro mientras caminaba hacia atrás donde comúnmente se encontraban los lugares vacios.**

**El camión escolar se detuvo en la entrada de la escuela abriendo sus puertas, dejando salir a los inquietos chicos en una fila india que nadie hacia caso, kick salió al último para evitarse los empujones de los demás.**

**Entro a la escuela en dirección al Salón de música, entrando a una avalancha de niños que empujaban por llegar a su salón.**

**Pudo llegar a tiempo al salón de música antes de que tocara el timbre por suerte suya el maestro no estaba, no lo soportaba a aquel viejo que siempre se paraba en el pisaron viendo a todos con esa mirada de superioridad.**

**Se sentó en su habitual mesa banco que estaba en medio atrás de donde se sienta kendall y adelante de donde se sienta Reinaldo.**

**-ahí voy yo kick-dijo Reinaldo **

**-no yo voy aquí tu vas atrás de mi-dijo kick enojado siempre era la misma discusión **

**-no enano de pacotilla yo voy hay-dijo Reinaldo **

**-y si es así que vas hacer cuatro ojos-lo desafío kick mientras se levantaba de su mesa banco y se acercaba a este.**

**-le voy a decir al maestro-dijo Reinaldo **

**-jajajajajaja-se carcajeo el castaño mientras caía al suelo por la risa **

**Todos los presentes en el salón voltearon a ver al acróbata por la conmoción que estaba causando su risa.**

**-esa estuvo bueno-dijo kick mientras alzaba su puño para darle un susto **

**-kick buttowski-dijo el profesor de música mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el escritorio **

**Rápidamente kick bajo su puño y se sentó en su mesa banco.**

**-ya que te veo lleno de energía te voy a pedir que cantes 2 canciones en el concurso-dijo el profesor **

**-pero****…****-trato de negarse kick **

**-sin pero si no las cantas date por reprobado-le dijo el profesor **

**-si-se limito en decir kick **

**A tan tempranas horas del día y ya asiéndole la vida imposible.**

**Kick volteo a ver a Reinaldo con una mirada fulminante mientras este se la respondía con una de burla.**

**kick ya se estaba imaginando la vergüenza de estar enfrente de todos y cantar, iba a ser horrible ya podía oír las burlas de sus compañeros.**

**-triii-el timbre saco de sus pensamientos al castaño que miro preocupado la salida tan rápido había pasado la clase, pero con suerte seria el ultimo en el concurso.**

**Se paro del mesa banco y camino hasta la puerta- y si me escapo-pensó el acróbata mientras salió por la puerta.**

**-kick-dijo el maestro mientras guardaba sus cosas para irse **

**-si dígame-dijo educadamente kick mientras volvía al salón para escuchar a su profesor **

**-te espero en el escenario tú serás el primero-le dijo el profesor arruinado su esperance de ser el ultimo **

**-si-dijo kick mientras salía del salón **

**Ya lejos del profesor y del salón empezó a maldecirlo, siempre haciéndole la vida difícil pero con esto se paso.**

**Después de comer camino al escenario ya faltaban pocos segundos para que se acabara el receso.**

**El acróbata podía sentir el miedo y la vergüenza ya presentes en el además del frio sudor que tenía en todo el cuerpo.**

**-Cuales canciones cantare-pensó el acobrada mientras empujaba las puertas del escenario **

**Kick estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no vio a kendall que estaba caminado hacia él.**

**Lo inevitable paso kick cayó al suelo por chocar con kendall y esta solo salió empujado hacia atrás.**

**-fíjate por donde caminas-dijo kick mientras se levantaba **

**-fíjate tu clarence además tu no deberías de estar aqui-le dijo kandell con enojo **

**-para tu información sabelotodo yo voy a cantar-dijo kick **

**-jajaja****…****kick buttowski cantando jajajaja****…****ya te quiero oír para burlarme de ti-dijo la rubia mientras se alejaba riendo **

**Kick se sentía mal por lo que le dijo kendall el avía desarrollado un afecto por ella, siempre lo demostraba peleándose con ella obviamente para estar con ella, al principio fue difícil aceptarlo pero por el tiempo lo fue aceptando.**

**Camino lentamente al escenario hasta quedar enfrente de los largos talones de color rojo, atrás de estos se podía oír murmullos.**

**-qué bueno que viniste estaba pensando que no vendrías-le dijo el profesor que estaba sentado en un silla de color rojo que se veía muy cómoda, si ese era el único día que ese maestro se sentía grande.**

**-soy todo menos cobarde-dijo kick mientras abría un poco el telón para ver los asientos, estos estaban llenos **

**-eso lo veremos, por tu coraje te subiré 2 puntos-dijo el profesor mientras se levantaba del asiento **

**-a profesor no se tocar ningún instrumento****…****-dijo kick **

**-eso lo sé por eso me tome la molestia de traer a unos estudiantes que si saben tocar solo diles que canción vas a cantar a y apúrate por que faltan 2 minutos para compensar-dijo el profesor mientras les apuntaba a un grupito **

**Kick camino hacia ellos lentamente mientras jugaba con una moneda.**

**-e hola-dijo kick todavía jugando con la moneda **

**-hola-dijeron al mismo tiempo los cuatro jóvenes **

**-el profesor de música me dijo que me podrían ayudar-dijo kick **

**-o si claro kick no?-dijo con duda uno de los cuatros **

**-si buttoswki-le aclaro kick**

**-si como sea que canción quieres cantar-dijo otro **

-mmm You re Going down y para finalizar hear me–dijo kick -tienes buenos gustos-dijo otro de los chicos -no necesitan las notas-dijo kick -no-dijo otro de los chicos -kick ya es hora-le dijo el profesor de música Kick camino hacia el medio del escenario en donde estaba el micrófono mientras los demás jóvenes preparaban los instrumentos después de 3 largos minutos todo estaba listo. Las largos talones se empezaron a mover dejando ver a un muchacho medio gordito y enano con un casco blanco que tenía una flanja rojo en medio y un traje blanco a lado de este habían 4 chicos. -es de mala educación tener algo en la cabeza cuando ves al publico-le susurro el maestro mientras le quitaba el casco y dejaba a la vista su pelo Todos miraron sorprendidos a kick, si tenía pelo fue lo que pensaron muchos casi nunca por no decir que nunca habían visto a kick sin su casco. -buenos días este día como ya mucho saben es el dia cultural y la materia asignada es música esto joven que ven aquí se ofreció amablemente a participar en este concurso espero que lo pasen de lo mejor y recuerden vida sin música no es vida-dijo el maestro dando su sermón -si me ofrecí amablemente-susurro kick enojado mientras veía a todos sus compañeros Como era de esperarse en las primeras filas estaba Reinaldo que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa y kendall que estaba leyendo un libro. -bueno esta canción se la dedico a mi gran amigo Reinaldo-dijo kick mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa al nombrado -Define your meaning of war(define tu idea de guerra) To me it's what we do when we're bored (para mi es lo que hacemos cuando estamos aburridos)  
I feel the heat comin off of the blacktop (siento el calor que sale del asfalto)  
And it makes me want it more  
(y eso me hace querer mas) Because I'm hyped up, outta control  
(porque estoy totalmente fuera de control) If it's a fight I'm ready to go  
(si es una pelea estoy listo para ir) I wouldn't put my money on the other guy (no apostaría mi dinero por el otro tío) If you know what I already know (?)  
(Si tú supieras lo que yo ya sé) It's been a long time coming (ha sido un largo tiempo viniendo)  
And the tables' turned around (y las mesas están volteadas)  
Cause one of us is goin' (porque uno de nosotros va…)  
One of us is goin' down (uno de nosotros va a caer) I'm not runnin', it's a little different now (no estoy corriendo es un poco diferente ahora) Cause one of us is goin' (porque uno de nosotros va..,) ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN! (Uno de nosotros va caer) Define your meaning of fun (define tu idea de diversión)  
To me it's when we're gettin' done (es follar, drogas o armas) I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop (siento el calor que sale del esfalto) So get ready for another one (así que prepárate para una mas) Let's take a trip down memory lane (vamos hacer un viaje por el carril de la memoria) The words circulate in my brain (las palabras circulan en mi cerebro) You can treat this like another all I'm saying (tu puedes tratar esto como otro todo lo que dijo) But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain (pero no llores como una puta cuando sientas dolor) It's been a long time coming (ha sido un largo tiempo viniendo) And the tables' turned around (y las mesas están volcadas) Cause one of us is goin' (porque uno de nosotros va…) One of us is goin' down (uno de nosotros va caer) I'm not runnin', it's a little different now (no estoy corriendo es un poco diferente ahora) Cause one of us is goin' (porque uno de nosotros va…) ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN! (Uno de nosotros va caer!) This is hardly worth fighting for (no vale la pena estar peleando por esto) But it's the little petty sh*t that I can't ignore (pero es la escasa pequeña mierda que no puerdo ignorar) With my fist in your face and your face on the floor (cuando mi puño golpe tu cara y tu cara golpe el suelo) It'll be a long time comin' (ha sido un largo tiempo viniedo)  
But you got the message now (pero tu ahora tiene el mensaje) Cause I was never goin' (porque yo nuca iba…)  
Yeah, you're the one that's going down! (Si! tú eres el único que va a caer!)  
One of us is going down (uno de nosotros va caer) I'm not runnin', it's a little different now (no estoy corriendo es un poco diferente ahora)  
Cause one of us is goin' (porque uno de nosotros va…)  
ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN! (Uno de nosotros va caer!) One of us is going down (Uno de nosotros va caer) –canto kick mientras le dedicaba una mirada fulminante a Reinaldo Todo el público tenía una cara de sorpresa y más Reinaldo que le regresaba la mirada fulminante con una de odio. -otra-se escucho proveniente del escenario haciendo eco en este Después de este se escucho otro y otro hasta que casi todos los presentes en el escenario pedían a gritos literalmente que cantara otra canción. Kick miro a kendall que seguía leyendo su libro sin ponerle atención ni su atención se merecía. –ya está bien voy a cantar una mas esta es para una lectora poco interesada en mi acto-dijo kick refiriéndose a kendall que había dejado el libro que tanto le interesaba por ponerle atención Kick tomo un poco de aire la otra canción le había dejado sin aliento después de unos minutos de silencian se decidió por cantar Try to hear my voice  
You can leave, now it's your choice (intenta escuchar mi vos, te puedes ir es tu elección) Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right  
(tal vez si me duermo, no voy a respirad bien) Maybe if I leave tonight, I won't come back (tal vez si me voy esta noche no voy a volver) I said it before, I won't say it again (lo he dicho antes, no quiero volver a decirlo) Love is a game to you, let's not pretend  
(el amor es un juego para ti, no vamos a fingir) Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right  
(tal vez si me duermo, no voy a respirar bien)  
Can nobody hear me?  
(Puede que nadie me escuche) I've got a lot that's on my mind  
(Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente) I cannot breathe (No puedo respirar)  
Can you hear it, too? (Puedes oírlo también?) You kiss and you kiss (Tu besas y tu besas) And you love and you love (Y tu amas y tu amas) You've got a history list and the rest is above (Tienes una lista histórica y el resto es por encima) And if you won, you can't relate to me (Y su tu ganas entonces no puedo relacionarme contigo) From the floor to the floor (Desde el suelo hasta el suelo) And the sky to the sky (y el cielo hasta el cielo) You've got to love and adore and the rest is a lie  
(Tienes que amar y adorar y el resto es mentira) And if you won, then you can't relate to me  
(y si tu ganas entonces no puedes relacionarte conmigo)  
I said it before, I won't say it again (lo he dicho antes, no lo quiero volver a decirlo) Love is a game to you, let's not pretend (el amor es juego para ti, no vamos a fingir) Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right, right, right  
(tal vez si me duermo, no voy a respirar bien, bien, bien)  
Can nobody hear me? (puede que nadie me escuche )  
I've got a lot that's on my mind (tengo muchas cosas en mi mente)  
I cannot breathe (no puedo respirar bien) Can you hear it, too? (puedes oírlo también)

Leave your shoes at the door, baby (deja tus zapatos en la puerta, nena)  
I am all you adore, lady (yo soy todo lo que adoras últimamente)  
Come with me and we will run away  
(Ven conmigo y vamos a huir)  
Can nobody hear me?  
(Puede que nadie me escuche) I've got a lot that's on my mind (Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente) I cannot breathe (No puedo respirar) Can you hear it, too? (¿Puedes oírlo también?) Can nobody hear me? (Puede que nadie me escuche) I've got a lot that's on my mind  
(Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente) I cannot breathe (No puedo respirar)  
Can you hear it, too? (Puedes oírlo también) Después de terminar la canción el público grito, una que otra chica le aventaba algo pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo volteo hacia donde estaba Kendall que estaba un poco colorada esto no lo paso por alto el castaño. Kick tenía una gran sonrisa, no podía evitar mirar a la rubia con esta poniéndola más roja de lo que estaba y aumentando el ego de este. -otra-dijo uno del escenario -otra-lo apoyo otro hasta que el escenario por segunda vez se había llenado de gritos pidiendo que el castaño cantada otra -lo siento será para otra ocasión-dijo kick despidiéndose del publico mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba con su profesor de música, mientras el telón se cerraba. Kick después de que se serrada la cortina roja anunciando que se había terminado todo dio un gran suspiro sacando con este toda la vergüenza que había tenido al igual que la pena. -kick lo hiciste muy bien no sabía que cantadas también-le dijo el profesor feliz -ni yo-dijo kick con una sonrisa -te vas a quedar a ver los demás actos-dijo el profesor mientras se le acercaba -no tengo unos asuntos que atender en mi casa- se excuso kick ya se quería ir a su casa era lo único bueno de ese día -ok está bien espero que participes en el siguiente concurso-le dijo el profesor mientras volvía a su papel de director Kick salió del escenario no sin antes darle las gracias a los chicos que le ayudaron en el escenario. El camino a su casa había sido tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto en esos momentos había deseado tener la azul. Antes de llegar a la casa pudo notar un camión amarillo que se parecía mucho a uno escolar delante de esta. Sin ponerle atención siguió su camino llegando a su casa, metió su llave en la cerradura y le dio una vuelta a la llave quitando el seguro. Se adentro en la casa en dirección al baño no sin antes aventar su mochila a las escaleras. Después de unos minutos salió del baño y recogió su mochila azul. -kick puedes venir unos minutos-le dijo su madre desde la sala se oía sería mala señal -si ya voy-dijo kick mientras volvía a dejar su mochila en las escaleras y caminaba a la sala. Cuando entro a este, miro a sus padres con duda estos solo les dedicaron una mirada seria mientras le indicaban con la vista donde se debía de sentar. A lado de los padres de kick habían dos señores musculosos de cómo 30 años se veían muy intimidantes además por los trajes negros que tenían se podía decir que eran guardaespaldas. Después de sentarse en donde le indico sus padres se les quedo viendo estos no tenía ninguna expresión. -kick…-le dijo su padre- los vecinos metieron una demanda sabes qué significa eso-hablo de nuevo su padre Antes de contestar trajo salive esto iba de mal a peor. -he…un mes sin azul-dijo kick -no es mucho peor-dijo Harold con severidad Que podía ser peor que un mes sin azul pensó el castaño mientras jugaba con sus manos. -kick vas a estar...en la correccional-le dijo secamente El castaño dejo de jugar con sus dedos para darle una mirara de miedo a su padre había oído bien correccional. El lugar se había quedado en silencio después de lo que le dijo su padre, kick sentía la mirada de los guardaespaldas fijas en el casi juraría que detrás de esa cara de seriedad había una sonrisa burlona. -papa no me puedes hacer esto-dijo kick enojado Como su propio padre lo iba a mandar a un lugar tan desagradable y peligroso. -si si que puedo y ya lo hice-dijo Harold con severidad -mama-le suplico el castaño casi llorando eso nunca fallaba con su madre -lo siento hijo es poco tiempo si te portas bien saldrás en un año-le dijo su madre Un año, para el joven acróbata un año era demasiado no quería perder un año en ese mugroso lugar, había oído un poco de las correccionales y lo que les contaban eran cosas horribles, el no iba a encajar en un lugar así o sí?

-mama no quiero ir a la correccional-le dijo el acróbata mientras se le salían una lagrimas, haría cualquier cosa por no ir a ese lugar a un que perdiera su orgullo

-lo siento hijo ya es demasiado tarde-dijo haney mientras volteaba a otro lado para no ver a su hijo en ese estado, porque si lo veía así haría cualquier cosa para sacarlo de ahí.

-ya no hare ninguna acrobacia-insistió kick

-ya es tarde para que te lamentes, aun que nosotros no quisiéramos que fueras tienes que ir la demanda de los vecinos gano-dijo Harold mientras sacaba una mochila que tenía a lado suyo

-ya es hora de que te vayas a la ley no le gusta esperar-dijo Harold

Como si fuera una orden los guardaespaldas se levantaron del sillón y se me acercando algo le decía al joven acróbata que los hombres de negro no eran guardaespaldas.

-pero me tengo que despedir de mis amigos-dijo kick

-lo siento kick no hay tiempo además los veras en un año-dijo Harold

-tengo que preparar mis cosas-dijo kick

-ya están en el camión-dijo Harold mientras

-o vamos hijo no es tanto-le dijo su madre mientras se le acercaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza

-ya es la hora-le dijo uno de los hombres de negro a Harold

-si lo sé-le contesto Harold -kick es por tu bien-dijo Harold

-o si mi bien que mejor que estar con pudo criminar-dijo kick sarcásticamente

-bueno estos hombres se ofrecieron amablemente a llevarte al autobús y de ahí a la correccional-le dijo Harold ignorando el comentario de kick

Kick sin decir nada salió de la sala y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, giro lentamente la perilla al abrirse la puerta este salió por esta dirigiéndose al autobús.

Antes de que pudiera salir por completo de la casa algo lo detuvo o mejor dicho alguien lo detuvo.

-no odies a tu padre esta frustrado por no poder hacer nada-le dijo su madre mientras le daba una sonrisa fingida y lo empezaba a brezar y besar –te vemos en un año-le dijo nuevamente su madre mientras lo dejaba de abrazar y le daba un beso en la frente

Los hombres de negro ya habían llegado hasta la puerta y esperaban con una cara de aburrimiento que terminada de despedirse.

Kick todavía sin decir nada se levanto del suelo y se dirigió al camión, los dos hombres se pusieron en su costado, evitando cualquier oportunidad de escape.

Al llegar al camión las puertas de metal se abrieron haciendo un sonido por la presión que usaban para abrirse dejando ver a un hombre viejo que estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor.

Al entrar al camión como era de esperarse se parecía mucho a un autobús escolar, lo único que lo diferenciaba era la mirada de los jóvenes que estaban sentados en los asientos tenían una vista bacía y uno que otro amenazante.

Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo a kick, unos con mirada de lastima y otros con odio sin importarle esto se puso a buscar un lugar vacio, todo los de adelante y del medio estaban ocupados dejando a los de atrás vacios.

Kick camino rápidamente hacia los asientos de atrás, al sentarse en los asientos del último supo él porque nadie se había sentado en estos.

La ventana que tenia a tras le daba vista de su casa recordándole el porqué estaba ahí, el camión se alejaba rápidamente de su casa, que poco a poco desaparecía hasta que ya no pudo verlo.

-lo siento gunther, lo siento kendall-dijo kick en susurro mientras veía como poco a poco se alejaba de su hogar y entraba en territorio desconocido

Hola es mi primer fin de kick buttoswki así que pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía y por si me equivoco en un nombre y dejen rewiev para que me inspire mejor hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	2. regreso a casa

EL regreso

Pov sueño

-Maldita sea-maldecía su suerte un castaño que estaba amarrado de pies y manos a una silla.

Este tenía una camisa negra de manga corta con un pantalón azul desgastada de las rodillas junto con unos convers de color negros.

De su cabello transcurrían gotas de agua que rodaban por su frente para finalmente desembocar en su barbilla y caer al sucio suelo.

Tenía unas enormes ojeras mostrando lo poco que había dormido en los últimos días.

Siempre era lo mismo se iba a su cuarto a dormirse y terminaba despertándose en este asqueroso lugar que parecía un sótano tenía miedo, terror, angustias e impotencia.

No dejaba de voltear a todos los lados el castaño, el lugar estaba en si a oscuras lo único que era iluminado era un circulo al rededor de el por una luz débil y amarillenta que apenas iluminaba.

Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil kilómetros por hora al ver una máscara que se asomaba por la oscuridad.

Esta era de un color blanco tenía dos hoyos negros que asimilaban a sus ojos además de una gran sonrisa que por ella se asomaba la oscuridad.

Sentía como su carrazón trataba de escapar de su pecho al ver que otra mascara se asomaba de la oscuridad este tenía lo contrario que la primera mascara, esta reflejaba tristeza, las dos juntas parecían las típicas mascaras que aparecían en las entradas de los teatros.

Después de unos minutos que al joven le pareció una eternidad las dos mascaras dieron varios pasos hacia adelante dejando que la débil luz amarillenta iluminara sus cuerpos.

Estos además de la máscara tenían una camisa totalmente negra y un pantalón igual.

Sería difícil saber quién es quién si no tuvieran las mascaras.

-veo que te has puesto cómodo-le dijo el de la máscara que reflejaba tristeza mientras se le acercaba

El castaño al ver que sus secuestradores se acercaban forcejeo inútilmente con la silla tratando de liberarse lastimándose las mañecas y los pies por la presión que hacía.

Era inútil por más que intentara liberarse no podía estaba bien amarrado a la silla, al ver que sus agresores estaban delante de él se rindió y se dedico a mirarlos con odio.

-no te lastimes eso déjaselo a mi compañero-le dijo el de la máscara triste

-Ho lo siento fuimos muy mal educados en no presentarnos…este es jonet y le puedes llamar jeff y yo soy yoseft y me puedes decir londer estamos aquí para acerté la vida imposible o mejor dicho vamos hacer que conozcas el infierno-dijo el de la máscara feliz mientras sacaba unas pinzas de color azul

El de la máscara feliz le paso las pinzas a su compañero y movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo afirmando, el castaño al ver esto se aterro encajado las uñas a la silla de madera.

Jeff se acerco un poco más al castaño y se agacho para quedar a la altura de este tomo con delicadeza un dedo y lo elevo mientras que con la otra mano abría la pinza y lo acercaba al dedo.

El castaño forcejaba por quitarle su dedo a Jeff moviéndolo de un lado a otro, cuando sintió que la pinza tenia atrapada su uña cerró los ojos

Sabiendo lo que iba suceder no pudo evitar soltar un gemido acompañado de unas cuantas lágrimas.

Quería gritarle que parara pero no podía tenía algo en la boca que le impedía hablar o gritar.

-que comience la diversión-dijo londer

Como si fuera una orden Jeff jalo con todas sus fuerzas la pinza llevándose con ella la uña del castaño y provocando que saliera sangre del dedo de este además de unos gemidos y unas lagrimas.

El dolor era insoportable para el castaño no podía aguantar más sentía como las fuerzas se le iban y como los ojos le empezaban a pesar.

Los ojos se le empezaron a cerrar lentamente, hasta que por fin se le cerraron por completo.

Fin pov sueño

Se incorporo del incomodo asiento al despertar del sueño o mejor dicho pesadillas.

Sentía como su corazón luchaba por quererse salir de su pecho y como un frio sudor se deslizaba por su frente y manos.

Inconscientemente miro sus uñas, dando un gran suspiro al verlas sanas y salvas como debía de ser.

-solo fue un sueño-repitió varias veces el castaño tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

No siempre fue así en un tiempo no muy lejana la pesadilla era su cruda y horrible realidad.

Se estiro ruidosamente mientras veía el cielo nocturno habían tantas estrellas que uno se podía perder en ellas, la luna iluminaba todo con su débil luz blanquecina.

Se volvió a acomodar en el incomodo asiento de metal mientras se trataba de dormid todavía faltaba un gran tramo para llegar a su destino.

Después de un rato de ver las estrellas en movimiento por el camión que estaba constantemente en movimiento se quedo dormido acurrucado en los incómodos asientos de metal.

-piiiiiii-pito el camión al llegar a su destino

El joven castaño de no más de 16 años dio un salto por el susto cayendo al suelo de metal despertándose completamente.

Se levanto adolorido mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía del camión por las grandes puertas hidráulicas.

-ten cuidado niño mejor pórtate bien si no quieres regresar aquí-lo aconsejo el conductor mientras cerraba las puertas del camión y pisaba el acelerar dejando atrás al castaño sin darle tiempo que digiera algo.

-como sea-dijo viendo como se alejaba el camión y se perdía de su vista.

Camino por la calle hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa se quedo pensativo un momento-donde había dicho que dejo la llave-pensó el joven mientras movía una maseta.

Después de 5 minutos de búsqueda pudo encontrar la lleve de la casa abajo del tapete se agacho y la tomo lentamente.

Estaba cansado a un que había dormido en el camión se seguía sintiendo cansado no un cansancio físico si no uno emocional.

No podía creer que se encontraba en casa después de tres años, sentía un poco de rencor hacia sus padres por mandarlo a ese horrible lugar donde había sufrido tanto pero no los podía culpar, ellos como iban a saber eso.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y le dio una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados quitándole el seguro a la puerta haciendo que esta se abriera.

El joven castaño esperaba un gran y calurosa bienvenida pero lo único que recibió fue un gran silencian acompañado de una gran oscuridad.

Cerró la puerta al entrar a la casa y camino hacia la cocina prendiendo la luz de esta.

No había cambiado nada en todo ese tiempo todo estaba como lo recordaba, una cocina llena de comida y botana, la sala seguía teniendo los mismo sillones, el piano seguía donde mismo lleno de polvo por el poco uso que le daban.

-ma ya llegue-grito el castaño mientras abría el refrigerador y tomaba unas latas de Nutella y el pan Bimbo junto con una cuchara

Al no recibir respuesta redujo que nadie estaba en casa, eso le dolía saber que su familia lo había olvidado.

Tomo el pan Bimbo y le embarro la nutella al pan Bimbo con una cuchara como si fuera un sándwich nada más que envés de jamón llevaba Nutella.

Después de terminar de hacer su sándwich guardo las cosas en su lugar y se decidió a comerlos.

Al sentarse en la mesa con sus dos sándwich pudo ver una nota que estaba en medio de la mesa de cristal.

Estiro el brazo y la tomo mientras que con la mano que tenia libre tomo su sándwich del plato de porcelana y le dio una mordida.

-veamos qué es esto-pensó mientras apreciaba la nota más de cerca, su contenido estaba escrito con una pluma de color negro, la letra era hermosa sin ningún error ortográfico la conocía muy bien esta letra.

Nota

Hijo lo sentimos por no estar contigo, pero nos salieron asuntos importantes que teníamos que atender inmediatamente regresaremos en dos semanas te dejamos la suficiente comida para las dos semanas y por si acaso te dejamos algo de dinero, en el garaje esta tu regalo.

Postata: ve mañana a la escuela ya metimos todos los papeles necesarios para que te dejen entrar

Con mucho amor tu madre.

Al terminar de leer la nota soltó una recita, que era más importante que su hijo, hiso bola la nota y la evento al suelo.

-así que tengo la casa solo para mi durante dos semanas-pensó el castaño mientras le daba la ultima mordida a su sándwiches

Después de cenar llevo su plato al fregador y subió las escaleras de madera no sin antes apagar la luz de la cocina quedando a oscuras.

El llegar a su cuarto prendió la luz y se acostó en su cama.

Todo seguía igual a como lo había dejado hace 3 años esta olía igual, el joven castaño dio una gran bocanada absorbiendo por su boca el aire a su alrededor, si olía igual a madera de su skate.

Hablando de skate su vieja azul donde estaba, se levanto de golpe el castaño y empezó a buscar su vieja patineta que tanto extraño no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrarla.

Esta estaba debajo de su cama, la tomo y la empezó a apreciar como si fuera la primera vez que la había visto como la había extrañado.

Esta era de un color azul fuerte no era muy grande si acaso era para un niño dio un suspiro al ver el tamaño de su skate ni modo tendría que comprarse una nueva.

Después de un rato se aburrió de ver tanto su patineta decidiéndose en ponerla de donde la había sacado.

Camino hacia la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir del cuarto estiro su brazo y deslizo uno de sus dedos en el interruptor de la luz, apagándola y dejando su cuarto a oscuras.

Se encamino a su cama y nuevamente se acostó en ella boca arriba tenía ganas de ver su sorpresa pero tendría que aguantarse hasta mañana.

Se puso en posición fetal mientras se cobijaba con un cobertor que estaba a su lado, y se decidió en dormid sin importarle que todavía tenía los tenis.

Poco a poco el sueño le empezaba a ganar hasta que se quedo dormido.

Unos rayos de luz artificial entraron por la ventana del joven castaño dándole en la cara y despertándolo.

Al levantarse vio de donde provenían los débiles rayos de luz que le traían recuerdos dolorosos, estos venían de la casa de los perkins para ser específicos de la habitación de kendall.

Volteo su mirada al despertador que marcaban las 7:20 am dio una gran suspiro odiaba despertarse temprano.

Camino hacia su closet al llegar jalo las manijas dejando a la vista su antigua vestimenta, se le escapo una sonrisa al ver los trajes de acróbata y su casco.

Tomo su casco blanco y lo aprecio un poco para al final tratar de ponérselo, su sonrisa se esfumo al ver que el casco no le entraba, lo forzó un poco pero seguía sin entrar, resignado volvió a poner el casco en su lugar.

Nuevamente volteo a ver su despertador que marcaba las 7:45 am, por segunda vez volteo su mirada en la casa de los perkins para verla a oscuras al parecer kendall ya se había ido.

Bajo al segundo piso y camino hacia la cochera para ver su sorpresa, no esperaba mucha, máximo una patineta nueva.

Al entrar a la cochera prendió la luz amarillenta que ilumino el lugar, al ver lo que estaba en medio se sorprendió, su sorpresa fue tal que su boca se había abierto a tal grado que pareciera que se le fuera a caer.

-es…hermosa-dijo con emoción mientras se le acercaba a su regalo

Si era una motocicleta y no cualquiera si no una Kawasaki era de color negra con unos detalles de color plata sin duda alguna era hermosa.

El castaño estaba seguro que era un nuevo modelo, sus padres se debieron de romper el lomo para comprársela, por un momento sintió culpa que fue sustituida por emoción al tocar el asiento.

La estuvo apreciando un momento viendo los detalles de color plata, no se cansaba de decir que era hermosa, no pudo aguantar las ganas de subirse.

Las llaves estaban pegadas a esta junto el control remoto de las puertas de la cachera, el control era cuadrado con un botón en medio de color rojo.

El castaño al ya no poder con las ansias le dio vuelta a las llaves de la moto esta al prenderse se ilumino el teclado (no sé como se dice) de un color verde.

Quito el pedal mientras apretaba el botón rojo del control remoto, las puertas de la cochera se empezaron a contraerse elevando del suelo a estas haciendo sonar las cadenas que chocaban entre sí.

No sabía cómo manejar una moto y menos una de carreras pero siempre había una primera vez.

Al ver que la puerta ya estaba completamente arriba, acelero haciendo que el motor soltara un rugido digno de un monstruo arrancada a una gran velocidad.

La velocidad fue tal que el castaño perdió el control unos momentos yéndose por el césped arrancándolo con las ruedas de la moto y dejando un rastro de tierra en su lugar.

Al tomar de nuevo el control de la moto se estaciono en el cemento, bajo su pie para no perder el equilibrio y callera al suelo por el peso de la moto.

-eso fue peligroso-pensó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el control remoto y apretaba el botón rojo, haciendo que las puertas de la cochera se cerraran lentamente.

Quito el pie del sementó y acelero esta vez mas controladamente, era sorprendente como las casas y coches pasaban a su lado como imágenes bizarras que cambiaban cada segundo.

Sentía como el frio aire golpeaba su cuerpo, y como la adrenalina se abría paso por su sangre, simplemente le encantaba.

Esquivaba ágilmente los pocos autos que estaban en la calle era lo único bueno de conducir en la mañana.

Al ver a los lejos la escuela que se acercaba rápidamente, se detuvo en seco haciendo rechinar las llantas y dejando un poco de humo detrás de estas acompañado de un olor a plástico quemado.

Quería seguir sintiendo esa sensación que tanto le encantaba pero si iba a la escuela ya no la iba a volver a sentir si no hasta la salida.

Una sonrisa se le escapo al tener una idea, acelero por tercera vez haciendo que el motor soltara un rugido.

Antes de llegar a la escuela dio vuelta a la derecha alejándose de esta a gran velocidad.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que se dio un tour por la ciudad las clases ya habían comenzado por tanto los pasillos estaban solos.

Había dejado la moto afuera de la escuela no sin entes despedirse y darle un beso a su bestita si como él le llamaba.

Ya se sentía mareado por tantas puertas que había visto no podía encontrar la correcta, en la nota decía que era el salón G7.

Después de quince largos minutos pudo encontrar el aula G7, se paro enfrente de la puerta amarilla y toco delicadamente para no hacer mucho ruido.

-adelante-le respondió una voz detrás de la puerta

La abrió de la misma manera que toco la puerta, al entrar pudo sentir las pulsantes miradas de sus nuevos compañeros.

-sí que se le ofrece-le dijo un viejo de cómo 50 años ya tenía el cabello canoso estaba vestido formalmente, con la típica camisa de cuadros de un maestro y un pantalón de color gris acompañados de unos zapatos de color negro.

El castaño metió su mano en su bolsillo izquierdo y saco un papel amarillento que se lo entrego al profesor, este al verlo movió su cabeza de arriba abajo afirmando.

-y tu mochila?-le pregunto el profesor

-todavía no tengo los útiles-le respondió

-tubo un mes para comprarlos-le reprocho el profesor

-no, no lo tuve apenas ayer salí de la correccional-dijo

El profesor al oír lo último se sorprendió mucho pero rápidamente cambio la cara de sorpresa por una seria.

-a bueno puedes presentarte con tus compañeros pero primero que nada me llamo Alberto y si necesitas algo lo que sea a un que sea algo mínimo puedes pedírmelo me entiendes-dijo el profesor resaltando lo ultimo

El castaño odiaba que lo trataran así-y todavía faltan 11 maestros- pensó mientras respondía con un simple-si-.

El profesor se paró de su asiento y camino al medio de la clase para que le pusieran atención.

Todos veían atentos al maestro, este al ver que ya tenía la atención de las bombas de hormonas como les llamaba empezó a hablar.

-este es su nuevo compañero quiero que le den una amable bienvenida y que lo traten bien entendieron-dijo el profesor

-si-respondieron todos al unísono

El profesor se izo hacia atrás dándole una señal para que se presentara.

El castaño camino hacia donde se encontraba el profesor, tomo un gis les dio la espalda a sus compañeros y empezó a escribir su nombre en letras grandes en el pisaron.

Al voltearse pudo ver las caras de sorpresa de sus compañeros.

Pov kendall

Una rubia de no más de 16 años estaba sentado en un mesa banco, estaba aburrida era lo malo de ser lista siempre terminaba los trabajo antes que todos y tenía que esperarlos.

Tenía un suéter de color rosa con verde acompañado de una falda azul, tenia buen cuerpo solo que era opacado con la ropa que usaba.

Dio un gran suspiro al ver el cuaderno de uno de sus compañeros, apenas llevaba el primer ejercicio de 10.

-les dije que estudiaran pero no quien le hace caso a la presidenta de la clase-pensó mientras empezaba a jugar con una moneda pasándola por sus dedos.

-Toc, toc-se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

Inconscientemente volteo a ver quién era el que tocaba al igual que todos sus compañeros dejando sus trabajos.

-adelante-le dijo el maestro de música

Un joven de cómo unos 16 años abrió la puerta delicadamente, a las espaldas de la rubia se pudieron escuchar unos susurros, trato de agudizar el oído para oír lo que sus compañeras decían, lo único que pudo oír fue halagos hacia el joven por parte de sus compañeras.

Volvió su vista al joven, este estaba hablando con el maestro trato de oír lo que decían pero no entendía nada, no por lo lejos que estaban si no por el bajo tono que usaban.

Pudo ver como el joven sacaba un papel amarillento de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba al profesor, el profesor hablo un poco con él para poner una cada de sorpresa a los pocos segundos que fue sustituida por una de seriedad.

Después de decirles unas cosas se paró de su asiento y se puso en medio del salón, todos inmediatamente le pusimos atención.

-este es su nuevo compañero quiero que le den una amable bienvenida y que lo traten bien entendieron-dijo el profesor

-si-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

El profesor se izo hacia atrás dándole una señal para que se presentara.

El castaño camino hacia donde se encontraba el profesor, tomo un gis les dio la espalda a sus compañeros y empezó a escribir su nombre en letras grandes en el pisaron.

-genial otro barbi- pensó la rubia

Al darse la vuelta el castaño lo pudo ver mejor, tenía una camisa negra con un dibujo blanco de un triangulo que en medio tenía una lanza que traspasan un cráneo y un pantalón negro con unos convers de color azul.

Su cara no tenía ninguna expresión, su cabello era castaño lo tenía un poco largo tapándole un poco los ojos, sus ojos eran de color negro.

Se veía que era un rebelde por naturaleza su mirada era muy penetrante, ya sabía por qué hacían tanto alboroto sus compañeras.

Voltee la mirada al pisaron al ver que este la observaba, su sonrisa era aterrado pero a la vez hermosa o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Al ver lo que estaba escrito en el pisaron tiro el lápiz que tenía en la mano por la impresión.

-clarence-susurro mientras lo volvía a ver, este todavía tenía su aterradora sonrisa clavada en ella

-mi nombre es Francis Clarence Buttowski y me pueden llamar kick-dijo kick mientras saludaba a todos los presentes

Todos saludaron al castaño y mas las chicas que le empezaron a coquetear con el guiñiendole un ojo.

Kick puso toda su atención a una rubia que estaba hasta adelante, este al ver que lo estaba viendo le sonrió esperando un gesto igual de la rubia.

Esta solo lo ignoro desviando su vista al pisaron.

-bueno buttowski siéntese con…-antes de que pudiera terminar la oración unas manos se levantaron de unos asientos indicando que estaban vacios.

-kendall a ver si se le pega algo bueno de ella-dijo el profesor mientras le apuntaba a la rubia y volvía a su asiento

Las que habían levantado la mano anteriormente soltaron un puchero al ver que el castaño que les acababa de gustar se sentaba con una

don nadie como ellas le llamaban, el castaño sonrió al ver con quien se iba a sentar.

-y tu mochila-le dijo Kendal

-en mi casa divirtiéndose más que yo-dijo kick con una sonrisa

-Ho entonces solo viniste a calentar el mesa bancos-le dijo kendall con una sonrisa

-se-dijo kick mientras se acomodaba en el mesa banco

Ya habían pasado unos minutos y ninguno de los dos jóvenes se atrevía a hablar se había formado un gran silencian.

-y que te ha pasado en estos 3 años- rompió el silencio el castaño

-esa pregunta yo te la tendría que hacer-dijo kendall

-nada interesante solo estuve en una jodida correccional y tu -dijo con enojo kick

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir tal palabrota y por como la decía se oía que era un lugar horrible.

-nada interesante recuerdas los viejos tiempos- le dijo kendall con una sonrisa melancólica

-como olvidarlos-le dijo kick con la misma sonrisa

-era igual nada más aburrido-dijo kendall

Kick abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes de que lo digiera sonó el timbre dejando al castaño con las palabras en la boca.

-ay lo siento me tengo que ir mas al rato hablamos-dijo kendall mientras se paraba del mesa banco y tomaba sus cosas.

-he si hasta luego-se despidió kick mientras se levantaba de su lugar y salía por la puerta.

El pasillo estaba lleno de gente-ggghhr-gruño kick mientras se tocaba la cabeza, se sentía mareado por tanto ruido que había.

Era imposible concentrarse con tantas risas y gritos, en la correccional siempre había orden por tanto el lugar casi siempre se encontraba en silencio.

Como pudo llego al baño, se metió en este y se dirigió al lavamanos al estar enfrente del espejo abrió la llave tomo un poco del agua que caía de esta y se la aventó a la cara.

El agua transcurría de su cabello y frente llevándose con ella un poco de ese mareo cayendo al suelo limpiándolo un poco.

-listo- pensó el castaño mientras se sacudía la cabeza

Al ya no sentirse mareado salió del baño y se dirigió a la cafetería para servirse algo de comer.

De camino al puesto de comida pudo ver como algunas personas lo miraban con odio y otras con miedo, entre las de odio se encontraba la de un joven rubio que parecía ser un nerd.

Al castaño no le importaba que lo miraran feo o con odio, después de todo ya se había acostumbrado.

Suspiro al ver la gran fila que estaba detrás del puesto, se formo en esta, al ver que la fila casi no avanzaba se le formo una gran sonrisa.

-bueno que se le puede hacer trate en serio trate no me queda más que usar mis encantos masculinos-pensó el castaño mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande

Este al pensar eso se salió de la fila y camino al principio de esta al ver a sus presas, dos muchachas no muy guapas pero tampoco muy feas se acerco a estas hasta quedar frente de ellas llamando su atención.

-he disculpen con mucha pena les vengo a pedir si me pueden ayudar a comprar mi comida-dijo kick educadamente mientras ponía una cara tierna

Las dos muchachas vieron sorprendidas y a la vez sonrojadas al apuesto castaño.

-he si-tartamudearon un poco las muchachas

-gracias-dijo kick mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa que hacía que cualquiera muchacha callera a sus pies y esta no era la excepción.

-si quieres te la llevamos- le dijo la rubia

- si claro las espero en esa mesa-dijo el castaño mientras le apuntaba a una mesa

-si-le dijo la pelirroja

Al oír esto, camino hacia la mesa que había apuntado, mientras veía a los demás chicos que comían y platicaban.

La mesa era un poco incomoda pero estaba bien para un rato, se quedo viendo los grupos que se formaban en el comedor, eso le recordaba a la correccional.

Tenías que estar a fuerzas en un grupo si querías protección y si no tenías grupo eso mostraba debilidad y por tanto eras un blanco perfecto para los matones y abusadores.

Un brazo que se cruza por su visto lo despertó de su trance, al parecer las dos muchachas ya habían llegado a la mesa.

-y cómo te llamas-le dijo mientras le pasaba su plato

El plato tenía arroz con un poco de carne acompañado de ensalada y con una salchicha, olía mal muy mal.

-Clarence pero me pueden decir kick-dijo el castaño

-no te preocupes te vas acostumbrar-le dijo la rubia al ver como jugaba con su comida

-eso espero-dijo kick mientras comía un poco.

-OYE NERD-dijo en vos alta un rubio de cómo 17 años llamando la atención de todo los que se encontraban en la cafetería

Al voltearse kick pudo apreciar mas al quien había dicho eso era un joven rubio un poco musculoso, tenía una camisa azul de manga corta, con un pantalón negro y unos tenis azules.

Este estaba rodeado de unas muchachas que se veía que eran muy creídas, adelante de él se encontraba kendall tirada en el suelo.

-quienes son ellos-les dijo el castaño mientras les apuntaba descaradamente

-son los populares una manada de idiota que molestan a todos- dijo la pelirroja

-si una manada de idiotas con mucho dinero y poder-agrego la rubia

-veo que te gusta la comida pos trágatela muerta de hambre-le dijo el rubio mientras le aventaba una bandeja llena de comida y un vaso de agua.

Todos los presentes menos kick empezaron a reír e insultar a la rubia diciendo, tenía que ser la nerd.

Kick al ver como toda la comida y agua le caían a la rubia ensuciándola se paro y empezó a caminar hacia ellos con la bandeja de comida.

El castaño estaba furioso quien se creía ese tipo para maltratar e insultar así a su némesis.

Al estar enfrente de estos pudo ver mejor a Kendall, estaba toda sucia su cabello tenia pedazos de comida y su ropa estaba manchada por esta, sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

El castaño al ver esto ya no pudo aguantar se puso delante de kendall quedando de frente con el rubio que lo veía con indiferencia.

-pero que tenemos aquí la nerd con el galán -dijo el rubio mientras veía a kick

Kick no dijo nada solo se quedo viendo al rubio con una mirada asesina mientras apretaba su bandeja de comida.

-veo que eres un poco callado pero eso no me importa quítate todavía no hemos terminado con la nerd-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba una botella de agua

-y si no me quito que me vas a hacer-lo desafío kick

-esto-le dijo el rubio mientras le aventaba el vaso de agua dándole en la cara, mojándole completamente la camisa.

-ya te ganaste boleto-le dijo kick mientras le aventaba la bandeja de comida.

Todos los presentes tenían una cara de shock y sorpresa, nadie se metía con el rubio al menos que quisiera recibían una paliza y una visita gratis al hospital.


	3. nada es gratis

Demasiado tarde 2

-te ves mucho mejor así-se burlo kick

-ya valiste-le dijo el rubio mientras se quitaba un poco de la comida que le cayó en la cara

Era evidente la diferencia de poder de los dos o eso daban a ver, kick era flaco si acaso pesaba 70 kilos mientras el rubio era musculoso y se veía como de 92 kilos, todos los presentes creían saber quién iba aganar.

Quien inicio con la pelea fue el rubio que se acerco al castaño con intención de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Kick al ver esto dio unos pasos hacia atrás pensando en un plan para vencer al rubio.

-no huyas-le dijo el rubio mientras se le acercaba y le soltaba un puñetazo.

Ya habían pasado dos minutos, la pelea era dura para el rubio que soltaba ráfagas de puñetazos que kick esquivaba fácilmente.

Estas peleas no se parecían para nada a las de la primeria que básicamente se trataba de abrazos y rasguños.

Kick trataba de hacer que se cansara el rubio, algo que se había percatado este desde hace unos segundos.

-ya valiste-repitió el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba un puñetazo con la mano derecha.

Kick pudo reaccionar a tiempo reteniendo el golpe con la palma de su mano, antes de que pudiera reaccionar le dio otro con la mano izquierda dándole en la barbilla.

-auch- dijeron todos los presentes que veían atentamente la pelea.

El castaño se tambaleo un poco por la fuerza del golpe antes de caer al suelo, movió de un lado a otro la mandíbula tratando de minimizar el dolor que sentía.

-no te metas cuatro ojos-le dijo el rubio a kendall que se había parada y se había puesto delante de kick tratando de protegerlo.

-jajaja- soltó una risa el castaño tan bajo que nadie lo había escuchado,-que irónico- pensó kick mientras se levantaba

-si no te quitas te daré lo que merece ese idiota-la amenazo el rubio mientras levantaba su brazo con el puño en alto

-No se atreve da o si-pensó kick

-el idiota eres tu-le dijo enojada la rubia

-pos este idiota les dará la paliza de sus vidas-dijo el rubio mientras bajaba su puño en dirección a la cara de kendall

Kendall estaba temblando del miedo y al ver como su puño bajaba hacia su cara cerro los ajos esperando el doloroso golpe.

El castaño como si fuera una señal está, salió volando hacia el rubio como si fuera un jugador de futbol americano.

El castaño se estrello al suelo junto al rubio por la fuerza que llevaba, rodando un poco, hasta que el rubio se puso encima de este y lo empezó a golpearlo salvajemente.

Después de unas cuantas rondas de golpes, kick pudo aventar al rubio con sus pies haciendo que este se golpeada la espalda, sin perder tiempo se le lanzo al rubio y lo empezó a golpear la cara brutalmente.

Kick no paraba de golpear la cara del rubio, pera el esa cara no era su cara, sus ojos azules se habían convertido en unos hoyos negros su boca se había transformado en una sonrisa distorsionada y su blanca piel era de un color blanco.

Sentía una gran furia y rencor al ver esa cara o mejor dicho mascara, aun que sabía que era un producto de su imaginación no podía dejar de golpearla.

Sentía como algo lo sacudía de un lado a otro tratándolo de tranquilizar.

-basta kick-le decía kendall tratando de tranquilizarlo inútilmente mientras lo movía de un lado a otro.

-ustedes no se queden hay como unos idiotas vengan a ayudarme-les grito la chica a sus compañeros.

Dos jóvenes robustos salieron de la multitud acercándose al joven castaño que no dejaba de golpear al rubio, al estar al lado de este uno lo tomo del brazo y el otro lo tomo del otro brazo levantándolo bruscamente e inmovilizándolo.

-suéltenme malditos –dijo roncamente el joven castaño.

La vos del joven era muy profunda y gruesa dando la impresión de que era de un adulto mayor, los dos jóvenes lo soltaron de inmediato al oír su voz.

-ahora váyanse-les dijo mientras les dedicaba una gran sonrisa

Los dos jóvenes presas del miedo que sentían asintieron y se fueron haciéndose paso por la multitud.

-y en que estaba-dijo kick mientras caminaba hacia el destrozado rubio

Antes de poder llegar al rubio sintió un gran ardor en la mejilla acompañado de una gran fuerza que le volteo la cara.

-por que fue eso-dijo enojado el castaño

-que no ves como lo degaste-le dijo la rubia enojada

-el empezó-se excuso el castaño mientras se quitaba un poco de la sangre que tenía en la cara.

-y tu lo vas a terminar-dijo Kendall

-… si-dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente mientras se quitaba la sangre de los nudillos con su camisa

Kendall se paso la mano por la cara aplastándosela un poco mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-llévatelo a la enfermería-le dijo enfadada Kendall

-yo porque-dijo kick

-TÚ PORQUE no se déjame pensar será porque TÚ fuiste el que lo golpeaste y noqueaste-le grito Kendall

El castaño sin decir nada camino hacia el rubio lo tomo bruscamente del brazo y lo empezó a arrastrar a la enfermería.

-lo puedes tratar bien con cuidado-dijo Kendall

-si como sea donde está la enfermería-dijo secamente kick mientras levantaba al rubio con facilidad y se lo ponía en el hombro como si fuera un costal.

-en el segundo piso girando a la derecha-le dijo Kendall

El castaño al escuchar esto siguió su camino, aventando a la bolita que se formo por la pelea.

Ya había llegado a la enfermería, había sido atendido rápidamente por una señorita de cabello rubio y ojos verdes esmeralda que tenía una capa blanca con unos anteojos.

-estará bien pero de todos modos necesitara ir al hospital-dijo la rubia mientras dejaba de inspeccionar al rubio.

Kick solo asintió al ver a la hermosa chica.

-y que te paso a ti-dijo la rubia mientras se le acercaba

El castaño estaba lleno de sangre la mayoría por no decir que casi todo provenía de la boca y nariz y un poco de los nudillos de las manos.

-una pelea-dijo secamente el castaño

-déjame adivinar con quien-dijo la rubia mientras miraba rápidamente al rubio y tomaba una botella de alcohol

-no eres demasiada joven para trabajar-dijo kick mientras se quejaba del dolor que le causaba el alcohol

-sí pero tengo palancas-dijo con una sonrisa

-quien es tu padre-dijo el castaño

La rubia se quedo callada de la sorpresa nadie había adivinado tan rápido cual era su palanca.

-el director-dijo la rubia mientras bajaba un poco la mirada

-no sabía que tuviera una hija tan hermosa-dijo el castaño mientras sonría ya era hora de que usara una de sus tácticas de seducción.

-al menos lo conoces-dijo la rubia levantando un ceja

-no pero eso no importa o si-dijo kick con una sonrisa

-mira no soy de tu tipo-le dijo la rubia mientras terminaba de ponerle los curitas

-mmm quien dijo que no-insistió mientras se levantaba del asiento

-ttttrrii-el timbre toco avisando que ya era la hora de la salida

-mejor vete si no quieres conseguir problemas-dijo seriamente

-u que mal temperamento tienes-dijo kick con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-adiós-dijo la rubia

-adiós-dijo kick mientras salía por la puerta

Tras salir de la enfermería se encontró con un mar de personas como era de esperarse, toda vía no se acostumbraba del todo al desorden que se hacía en la salida y entrada.

Entre empujones y patadas pudo salir de la escuela camino un poco para llegar al estacionamiento donde se encontraba su apreciara moto.

Al llegar a esta pudo ver una volita que almiaraba la moto, se izo paso entre la bolita y se subió a la moto.

-es tu ya viejo-le dijo alguien de la volita

-si-contesto el castaño sin ponerle atención mientras sacaba la llave de su bolsillo y prendía la moto.

-cuanto te costo-pregunto otro

-no se no la compre yo-dijo kick mientras le daba la vuelta a la volita que se dispersaba al ver que la moto ya se iba.

Arranco haciendo que el motor soltara un gran rugido llamando la atención de los que se encontraba en el estacionamiento, eso le gustaba tener la atención de los demás casi tanto como conducir a gran velocidad.

Ya había perdido a la escuela, no faltaba mucha pada llegar a su casa si acaso unos minutos.

Al estar enfrente de esta bajo la velocidad poco a poco hasta detenerse enfrente de la cochera, saco el control remoto y apretó el botón rojo haciendo que se abriera lentamente la cortina de metal, al estar totalmente abierta dio un leve arrancón metiendo la moto en la cochera, saco las llaves y apretó por segunda vez el botón rojo.

Saco la llave de la moto y la guardo en su bolsillo mientras se bajaba de la moto no sin antes ponerle el freno (no sé cómo se llama) a la moto.

Camino lentamente a la puerta viendo lo sucio que estaba el cuarto, lleno de polvo y herramientas oxidaras, se quedo quieto al ver una herramienta en particular una pinza de color roja igual de oxidada o más que las demás.

Los recuerdos empezaron a inundar su mente, sacudió la cabeza en intento de alejar los recuerdos sin ningún resultado.

Se encamino hacia las herramientas mientras apretaba los puños cuando estuve enfrente de estas tomo la pinza y la aprecio unos momentos para finalmente aventarlas al piso con todas sus fuerzas causando un gran ruido.

-joder yo te enseñare que es diversión-dijo entre sañosos recordando aquellos macabros momentos.

Eran pocas las veces que perdía el control a manos de la rabia, sin más que hacer retomo su camino, entrando a la casa pasando por la solitaria sala.

Al llegar a su evitación pudo notar el grato aroma a patineta, respiro hondo mientras se sentaba en la cama, al sentarse en esta se quedo viendo las blancas vendas de sus nudillos no era nada nuevo tener vendas en su cuerpo ya era algo común para él o lo fue.

Al cansarse de ver las vendas se acostó en la cama viendo el blanco techo, que cada vez le nublaba la vista más, hasta que por fin no pudo ver nada.

(pov sueño)

-ho no otra vez maldita sea-dijo el castaño amarrado a una silla de pies y manos.

El lugar en donde se encontraba era un poco particular por no decir macabro era un cuarto no muy grande de unos dos metros de ancho y tres de largo las paredes eran de ladrillos que estaban carcomidos por un hongo igual que la oxidara puerta de metal que estaba delante de él.

El lugar era iluminado por una débil luz amarillenta que iluminaba la mayoría de la habitación, en media de esta se encontraba un joven de 15 años atado de manos y pies a una silla con una soga muy gruesa, este tenía puesta un pantalón negro con una camisa gris y unos convers de color cafés.

A lado de este se encontraba una bandera de hospital sostenida por un tubo de metal con varias herramientas de las cuales se podían ver unas pinzas de color rojo con amarillo y un tornillo de metal estas valladas en sangre.

-tal vez ya se olvidaron de mi-pensó viendo que sus secuestradores ya se habían tardado, trato de liberarse de las sogas poniendo fuerza en sus manos.

Dio un respiro, resignado de intentar zafarse de las gruesas sogas que solo le lastimaban las muñecas, busco con la vista algo que le pudiera ayudar a romper las sogas, nada la habitación estaba vacía.

Lo único que había en la habitación además de él era la bandeja con herramientas de taller, alzo un poco la cabeza para ver que había en esta.

-eso servirá- susurro viendo un cuchillo en la bandeja

Lo pensó dos veces, estaba un poco lejos la vendeja de él pero no le quedaba de otra más que arriesgarse, con el pie izquierdo se dio un impulso y poniendo todo su peso en dirección contraria cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con el tuve de metal que sostenía la bandeja haciendo que esta callera encima de el.

-auch… auch-dijo al sentir el golpe del martillo en su cabeza

No había salido como él lo había planeado, volteo a ver al cuchillo que estaba demasiado lejos-joder-pensó mientras trataba inútilmente de llegar a él arrastrándose.

-te tengo-pronuncio al estar cerca de este, antes de que lo pudiera tomar con la boca este desapareció dejándolo con una gran enojo y duda.

-pero qué demonios-dijo buscando el cuchillo con la vista tal vez el golpe que se dio con el martillo le había hecho daño.

-yo te puedo ayudar con eso-retumbo en la oscura habitación una vos ronca y aterradora

-quien eres-pregunto el castaño mientras lo buscaba con la vista

-eso no importa lo que importa es si vas aceptar mi ayuda no es que tengas otras opción-cuando dijo esto unas pisadas se escucharon en las lejanías del lugar.

El castaño al escuchar las pisaras se estremeció sabiendo de quienes eran.

-he… yo…-el castaño no sabía si era bueno aceptar su ayuda

-tú que…yo que tú me apuraba sabes yo creo que ya piensan darle fin a esta diversión ya sabes lo dijo por el cuchillo-lo a pudo a que contestara mientras hacía que el cuchillo apareciera delante de él.

Al escuchar los pasos más cercas los nervios y el miedo lo atacaron haciendo que se sintiera como un ratón atrapado en una jaula con un gato.

-si ayúdame-dijo sin dudarlo

-te costara muy caro-dijo roncamente

-no me importa ayúdame-dijo el castaño decidido

(Fin del sueño)

Kick se despertó de golpe todo sudado, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia donde provenían los golpes que lo habían despertado.

Entes de llegar a la puerta los golpes cesaron por unos minutos pensando que ya se había ido quien tocaba la puerta dio una vuelta de 360 grados decidido en continuar con su siesta.

-Toc- sonó la puerta una vez más

Ya enfadado abrió la puerta azotándola con la pared y dándole un tremendo susto a quien se encontraba alado de esta, su cara que estaba fruncida se suavizo en ver quién era.

-he disculpa pensé que no había nadie-se disculpo la rubia mientras jugaba con su cabello

-he no importa-dijo el castaño

-vine a darte las gracias por lo de la mañana-dijo Kendall

-de nada-dijo kick

-y quería invitarte a mi casa de agradecimiento-dijo Kendall apenada mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco para que no le viera el color rojo de su cara.

-he… está bien-dijo kick con duda mientras se salía de la casa y cerraba la puerta.

Después de cerrar la puerta se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la casa de Kendall, al estar enfrente de la puerta se y so a un lado dejando pasar a Kendall para que abriera la puerta.

-no te fijes en lo sucio que esta-dijo Kendall mientras entraba a la casa

Kick sin decir nada entro detrás de esta, siguiéndole el paso.

Hace tiempo que no veía la casa de Kendall además que fueron pocas las veces que entro en esta en su niñez, era un poco lujosa pero que se podía esperar de una familia con buena posición económica.

La sala estaba a un metro de la puerta contaba con tres sillones color café uno estaba pegado a la pared y los otros dos a lado de este uno por la izquierda y el otro en la derecha, delante de estos estaba una pantalla de plasma de cómo 60 pulgadas sostenida por un mueblo de color chocolate.

Pasando la sala esteba la cocina que estaba hecha de madera llena de comida y botana, esta tenia la forma de un rectángulo al fondo había un patrio.

A lado de la sala había unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso algo desconocido para kick ya que nunca había subido a este.

-siéntete como en casa-volvió a hablar Kendall mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras

-a dónde vas- le pregunto kick

-a mi cuarto a cambiarme-le contesto Kendall mientras subía las escaleras

Kick al perder de la vista a Kendall camino al sillón de la pared y se sentó en este mientras al miraba la pantalla de plasma, se sentía raro nunca había estado en la casa de Kendal… bueno si había estado pero nunca porque ella lo hubiera invitado.

El sillón estaba muy cómodo, era como sentarse en una nube si fuera posible, y delante de este había un mueble de color café que sostenía la pantalla de plasma con dos bocinas una en cada lado de la pantalla.

-y ya comiste-dijo Kendall mientras bajaba las escaleras

-no…-dijo kick mientras volteaba a ver a Kendall

-y que quieres de comer-dijo Kendall poniéndose adelante de kick

El castaño no podía responder por la sorpresa de ver a Kendall se veía tan hermosa, tenia puesto una camisa azul que resaltaba su gran gusto acompañado de unos pantalones de color azul fuerte y unos convers de color negros.

-kick- volvió a repetir Kendall mientras movía de un lado a otro a kick

-he…que paso-dijo confundido kick

-que quieres que te haga de comer-repitió Kendall

-no se…un sándwich-dijo kick todavía sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo

-o está bien con todo-dijo Kendall mientras caminaba a la cocina

-si por favor-dijo kick mientras veía como se iba la rubia a la cocina, y pensar que hace años se odiaban.

A los pocos segundos salió de la cocina Kendall con dos platos uno lleno de sándwich y otro con botanas como palomitas.

-toma-le dijo Kendall al castaño mientras le daba el plato lleno de sándwich y se sentaba a su lado.

-gracias-agradeció kick

-quieres ver una película-dijo Kendall

-claro-dijo el castaño mientras le daba un gran mordisco a uno de los sándwiches

-ok bueno cual quieres ver-dijo Kendall mientras caminaba hacia la tele y sacaba de el cajón unas cuantas películas

-cuales tienes-pregunto el castaño

-mm el aro el embrujo el día del demonio y el exorcista-dijo Kendall

-no sabía que te gustaban las películas de terror-dijo kick

-no me gustan son de mi padre-dijo Kendall

-o bueno y si vemos la del aro-dijo kick

-ok-dijo Kendall levantándose del sillón y caminaba a la tele sacando el disco de su caja cuidadosamente para no rayarlo.

Al meter el disco en el dividí apago la luz y volvió a sentarse en el sillón no sin antes tomar los dos controles.

-y tus padres-dijo kick mientras dejaba el plato de sándwich a un lado ya vacio.

-en un viaje de negocios y los tuyos-dijo Kendall mientras ponía la película

-igual en negocios por qué preguntas-dijo kick

-no por nada se ve muy sola la casa desde hace dos días-dijo Kendall

-o y gunther –dijo kick

-se fue a su país natal por un tiempo se me hace que su abuela estaba mal de salud-dijo Kendall

-no sabes cuándo va a volver-dijo el castaño

-no-dijo Kendall mientras le daba iniciar a la película

La película transcurrió entre gritos y abrazos de parte de la rubia que terminaban rápidamente en movimientos bruscos y cachetes colorados y calientes.

-y que te pareció-dijo Kick volteando a ver a la rubia

-ña no da nada de miedo-dijo Kendall levantándose de sillón

-ken…dall- tartamudeo el castaño mirando fijamente a la rubia con una cara de espanto

-que…pasa-dijo Kendall mirando al castaño preocupada

-atrás de ti-dijo kick mientras ponía una cara de aterraro

La rubia al oír esto recordó las aterradoras escenas de la película que trataban de que una muchacha salía de la tele y se llevaba a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de esta.

Lentamente dio la vuelta para ver que había detrás de ella nada no había nada fuera de lo común, soltó un suspiro al ver la televisión apagada.

Rápidamente al ver esto la rubia volteo su mirada hacia el castaño que le había dado un mini infarto.

-buu- pronuncio kick dándole un susto de muerte

-haaa-grito asustada la rubia mientras caí del susto al suelo

-ups-pensó el joven castaño mientras rápidamente se agachaba a la altura de esta

-estas bien-dijo preocupado

-si-dijo Kendall mientras se sobaba

-lo siento no quería asustarte tanto-se disculpo

-no importa-dijo Kendall mientras se levantaba del suelo

-creo que es hora de que me vaya-dijo el castaño levantándose del sillón

-he porque-pregunto la rubia

-a no ser que quieras que me quede a dormid contigo-le dijo kick con una sonrisa maliciosa

-no que ya te ibas-le dijo la rubia sonrojada

-hasta luego- se despidió levantándole la mano moviéndola de un lado a otro mientras se salía de la casa

-bey- le revolvió el saludo

Saliendo de la casa, la cara de felicidad se desvaneció rápidamente siendo sustituida por una seria.

Camino lentamente hacia su casa, apreciando los cambios que había tenido su barrio que no eran muchos.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y se metió en esta aventándola.

-Ho el amor juvenil tan hermoso –dijo una voz ronca y aterradora haciendo eco en la pequeña sala.

-¿quién eres?-pregunto, reconociendo un poco la voz

-el que te salvo la vida aquella noche tan fría, el que te ha estado encubriendo estos últimos dos años, ya me has olvidado-le dijo tratando de hacerlo recordar.

-pe…ro tú no eres re…al - tartamudeo lleno de miedo al reconocerlo.

-o claro que soy real que creíste que el que te había salvado aquella vez era un ángel-dijo – yo cumplí mi parte del trato te toca cumplir la tu ya-

-jajaja solo eres un espíritu que me vas hacer? jalarme los pies a media noche…-

Antes de que el castaño pudiera terminar su frase una gran rafa de viento lo aventó a la pared con tal fuerza que lo levanto del suelo y lo estampo con esta, causándole un gran dolor.

Al caer se golpeo con una mesita de madera, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

Trato de ponerse en pie cayendo rápidamente al suelo al no soportar su propio peso, se sentía débil y adolorido, la vista cada vez se le nublaba mas a tal grado que ya solo veía manchas.

-más respeto a tu salvador, como te pude salvar también te puedo matar, y para empezar soy un ente mucho más fuerte que cualquier espíritu y recuerda nada es gratis ni si quiera la salvación-le aclaro-ya es hora que cumplas tu parte de tu trato-agrego en los últimos momentos de consciencia de kick.

(pov sueño)

-te costara muy caro-dijo roncamente

-no me importa ayúdame-dijo el castaño decidido

-como tú desees-dijo roncamente.

Hola me extrañaron, bueno se que tarde algo en subir el capitulo pero no se preocupen a un que tarde medio siglo continuare la historia.

Lo siento si no me salió el KendallxKick soy nuevo en esto, además de que es algo difícil para mí estas cosas del amor ya que soy hombre y nunca me he enamorado o he pasado por al similar.

Sin más que decir dejen rewiavs (no se si se escribe así).


End file.
